Cellular communication has experienced explosive growth during the past five years and is expected to continue growing rapidly. Cellular telephones are no longer considered a luxury but are a vital part of everyday communication. As a result, this creates a need to sell and maintain cellular equipment and services through new distribution channels while expanding existing channels. There is a need for point-of-sale systems which make it possible to market communication products and services to consumers in mass market locations while they are shopping and when they are ready to buy.